


Cobra's family

by Sutherland9



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutherland9/pseuds/Sutherland9
Summary: (The Flock. . As proud members of Cobra Industries. )





	1. Chapter 1

Decobray mansion, Washington DC)

(Max POV)

Many cameramen, and other film crew, gather in the mansion. Socializing, and getting ready to shoot a commercial. Blind to the truth that surrounded the mansion's owner.

However, in one of the mansion's bedrooms, I was resting peacefully in my sleep. My siblings came in, and started shaking me. Ari, my brother did most of the shaking. He was wearing his usual clothes. A stripped shirt, sweater vest, and jeans you'd expect to see, on a seven year-old. He pushed his glasses up. They had almost fallen off his face.

He said"Come on, Max! Grandpa need us for his commercial!" He continued to shake me, "We need to be prepared for this! If you don't get up, Grandpa will punish us again!"

I got out of my bed. I looked at my younger siblings. Ella, my sister, was wearing what looked like a school uniform. Made sense, seeing as how she went to a private school, owned by our grandfather's company. It was the typical uniform. You know, plad skirt, knee high socks, boring shoes, and a gray shirt with the school symbol. Except her uniform, has the snake symbol on it. The symbol, of our grandfather and his company.

I went over to my dresser, and walked into my bathroom to get dressed. I dress myself, the same way as always. In my jacket, with a lightning bolt... Trapped inside the mouth, of a Cobra, on the side. I wear the jacket over a white shirt, with a red collar and jeans.

I walk out of my quarters, and head up to the mansion. I see my friends, talking to the camera crew.

The director of the commercial asked, "Hey! Where's Mr Decobray? Shouldn't he be in his own commercial?" Oh, the poor simple minded fool.

I told him, "Grandpa won't be joining us this time. He had a..." I tried to think of something, "Meeting to attend." The most believable explanation, I could give.

We start to shoot the commercial. I smile, and look at the lines prepared for me. Typical commercial for our company.

A snake symbol is shown on screen. The three of us say, in unison, "Cobra Industries

An image of medicine with a snake on the bottle, is shown. I say, in front of it, "Advancing in the best health care possible, Cobra heals you."

An image of students walking into a school, with a Cobra symbol on the front door, is shown. Ella says, smiling in front of the building, "Providing top facilities for young people's learning, Cobra educates you."

Ari, my dearest, beloved little brother, was sitting in front of a Playstation knock-off, Cobra made. He said, smiling, "Providing the most advanced gaming systems and media, Cobra entertains you."

An image of Cobra workers, connecting telephone poles is shown. I say, "Working with Global Communication, Cobra connects you."

An image of a tank rolling by. I say, "Providing the latest in National Defense, Cobra protects you."

The three of us come together on screen, sharing some apples. We say in unison, "Cobra Industries. Providing a better future, today."

The crew gets what they need, and leave. I sigh, "Another commercial. Does it even matter? Honestly?"

Ari said to me, "Max! Don't say that." He hugged me, "I don't want Grandpa to punish you, for defying him."

I said to him, "Defying him, how? By saying I don't want to be in his commercials anymore? Soon enough Cobra will control the world anyway! So, what's the point of more commercials?"

I soon realized, I shouldn't have said that. My grandfather come out from behind.

He said, "The POINT, Maximum, is to keep the public unaware." We all look at him in fear, "If the commercials were to stop, the public would soon gain suspicion." He walked closer, and slapped me in the face. He said, "Imagine if Cobra, was discovered for what it truly is." He looked to me and Ari, "For what you two truly are."

I sighed again. I said, "Yes. I understand, Grandfather."

He said, "We are alone. You may call me Grandpa, when no one else is around." He hugged me, "Rest assured, Max. It's worth it. I promise."

He walked away. He stopped, and said, "But, do remember how to address me, in front of the rest of Cobra. At least, those who know the truth, anyway."

I smiled, "Yes. Of course..." My smile couldn't be wider, "Commander."

As he walked away, I began to have flashbacks. I remembered the first time, he'd met us. How we ended up, under his care.


	2. Max's memories

(Max POV).

You might be wondering.. What's a fourteen year-old girl, and her two siblings doing working for an insane man, trying to take over the world? Well, first the insane man is my paternal grandfather. Second.. He's the only one who knows my secret.

I am one of six illegal genetic experiments. When I was one year-old, I was ripped from my family, and taken into a laboratory. Doctors did something to me, before I was born. They did the same to the other five. When I was a year old, they perfected what they did. I was the first successful human-Avian hybrid. One month after I was taken, mysterious soldiers liberated me. They're weren't the typical soldiers. Cobra employees. My grandfather sent them after me. They destroyed most of the lab. I watched, curious, as they all looked for me. It was the first time, I saw my grandfather. I knew he was someone, and he took me back to my dad. What I didn't know.. Was that the company who took me.. Was the company my father worked for.

After that, my father said, calmingly, "It's gonna be alright, Max. It's gonna be alright." He'd always watched over me. Soon, my parents were happy to have me back. But wanted nothing to do with my grandfather. But, whenever they weren't home, he'd pay a visit. I was always supposed to stay in my room, when my parents didn't take me with them. But, grandpa always had a key to the house, somehow.

He'd always tell me, "Remember, Maximum.. Your destiny, is greater than you can imagine." He'd always wait until such time as my parents came home. Then, he'd just up and disappear. He never brought up that night, that he liberated me from the lab. I was always in his debt. I wanted to repay him somehow.

Years later, my sister, Ella was born. Then, my brother, Ari. I loved them so much. I still do. My parents sucked at keeping secrets from my grandfather. Ella, Ari, and our parents. My family. However, Ari was born with a rare anomaly. He was born with the eyes of a wolf. As he grew up, he developed wolf-like habits. His most common word around the house was 'roar!' It was adorable. Grandfather paid as close attention to them. As he did me. But Ella, was normal. No animal DNA, no powers, no animal like habits.. Nothing.

I loved my family. Everyone one of them. But.. One day.. It was all gone. Ari and Ella were spending the day with Grandfather. I was with Mom at the house. Soon.. I accidentally lit a candle, and knocked it over. Dad came home, and tried to help us leave. I was fine.. But.. Mom and Dad.. Not so much.

They got their bodies out.. They each said their final words. They loved us.. And left us with Grandfather. Mom didn't say anything to him. Just to us. But Dad had some final words, for his father.

He said, "I don't care, what you do. Just make them happy." He meant it, I could tell. I was only seven, when my parents died. Ella, a year behind me. Ari was only a baby.

We came up to the mansion, in DC. Grandfather was rather reclusive. Life changed for us, drastically. Now, we were rich. Not middle class, as we were with Mom and Dad. Now.. Rich. Like.. Almost Bill Gates rich. We got a lot of gifts, which helped our lives. Ari had been given glasses, that hid his wolf eyes. Made him look like everyone else. He loved them. I took care of my siblings, as well as the other five experiments, when they and their families came to visit. But, Grandfather was almost never around. When I was ten, I found out why.

I'd been running around the mansion look for him. I opened a book shelf, revealing an elevator. I rode it, after putting Ella and Ari to sleep.

I found Grandfather, sitting in his command chair, and saw me.

He said, "Max. I'm sorry. But Cobra won't lead itself. Do you know why Cobra exists." I shook my head. He continued, looking at a map of the world, "In this world, there is crime. Disease, starvation. War.. Corruption. All due to faulty leadership." He looked back at me, "I intend to change that. By placing myself in charge. With you being my heir to the throne. You, your siblings, and the world, will never have to suffer again. Would you like to help out?"

I thought about it. A world, where I, my family, my Flock.. And the world didn't have to suffer, ever again? I accepted. Then, I told Ella and Ari, who also happily joined.

For the next four years, I trained. Training for when I would control the world. When I would lead Cobra.

Now, I lead the younger members of Cobra (my Flock) under the codename Queen Cobra. Ready, for when I lead.


End file.
